


stay for the night

by nottestellatas



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics, javi se merece el mundo, muchísimo soft, que alguien le de la referencia de las sábanas a javi, soft, y yuzu también
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottestellatas/pseuds/nottestellatas
Summary: "Yuzuru llevó ambas manos a la cuerda que colgaba bajo su camiseta, y sin decir palabra le puso su medalla a Javier, tomándose su tiempo para acomodarla y observar cómo le quedaba."Javier está exhausto tras los resultados de las olimpiadas de Sochi y solo necesita la calidez de Yuzuru a su lado.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	stay for the night

**Author's Note:**

> pequeño disclaimer: para el desarrollo de esta historia la ceremonia de medallas y el programa libre han ocurrido el mismo día

Desconocía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, sentado en el borde de la cama en su habitación de hotel, con la mirada perdida sobre la cómoda tono caoba situada frente a él. Todo a su alrededor se sentía irreal, habían sido unos días cargados de muchísimas emociones, tanto buenas como malas, y ahora que gran parte de todo eso había acabado necesitaba unos minutos, más bien unas horas, para procesarlo. O quizás días.

Si había una palabra para describir cómo se sentía Yuzuru en ese momento, era sin duda abrumado.

No hacía siquiera una hora desde que se encontraba subiendo al podio en la ceremonia de medallas, recibiendo su tan esperado oro olímpico y sintiendo que todo por lo que había pasado había merecido la pena. Un par más antes estaba patinando su programa libre, convencido de que se le había escapado la medalla y estallando en sorpresa y felicidad cuando comprobó que no había sido así.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose caer hacia atrás para tumbarse en la cama con los brazos extendidos, sumiéndose en esa sensación. Lo había conseguido, no había sido fácil pero esa noche había cumplido su sueño. Sin embargo no era todo tan bonito como le gustaría. Había sido un honor compartir podio con Patrick y Denis, pero no había nada que desease más que haber tenido a Javier a su lado. 

Habían sacrificado tanto juntos en los últimos años, se habían visto crecer el uno al otro y ayudado en el proceso. Sabía que de no ser por Javier, él no estaría esa noche tocando la medalla que descansaba bajo su camiseta, la cual apretó entre sus dedos por encima de la tela mientras observaba el techo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza con solo recordar el rostro de su compañero cuando se había dado cuenta del error crucial que le costó el programa.

Se preguntaba cómo se encontraría en ese momento. La última vez que le vio había sido justo cuando supieron los resultados oficiales y le dio uno de sus abrazos tan cálidos donde tan bien se sentía, siempre había pensado que en sus brazos encontraba la seguridad y el confort que necesitaba, sin excepciones. “Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, sabía que lo lograrías”, las palabras de Javier seguían resonando en su mente, y le habría gustado responderle pero antes de poder reaccionar la prensa y los fotógrafos ya estaban reclamándole y alejándole de su compañero. Cuando le preguntó a Brian dónde se encontraba, este le informó que había subido a su cuarto por lo que supuso que seguiría allí.

Exhaló un suave suspiro, incorporándose finalmente. Su mirada se posó en la ventana y en las vistas que tenía de Sochi, observando el precioso campo de luces iluminando la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba cansado, pero había algo mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa, más que recuperar energías para la gala que aún les esperaba, más que regocijarse en su éxito hasta quedarse dormido, más que nada. Y eso era Javier.

Se asomó al pasillo, estaba todo tan en silencio que no parecía que hubiera nadie más allí. Imaginó que la mayoría de patinadores habría salido de fiesta para celebrar o ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Tras cerrar la puerta de su cuarto se dirigió hacia la de su compañero, llamando un par de veces con suavidad por si acaso se había acostado ya, no quería perturbarle más, si había alguien que necesitaba descansar ese era sin duda él.

Sin embargo la puerta se abrió y se encontró con la imagen de Javier. Tenía el pelo ligeramente húmedo indicando así que hacía rato que había salido de la ducha, y vestía una camiseta blanca básica y unos pantalones cómodos de pijama. No supo decir el por qué, pero con solo mirarle sintió la famosa calidez que siempre le inundaba cuando estaba a su lado.

“Yuzu, ¿todo bien?” preguntó finalmente, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Podría estar yendo a través de uno de sus momentos más difíciles que siempre tendría la mejor de las sonrisas para el japonés. Este simplemente asintió, adentrándose en la habitación. 

“Sí, yo... Solo quería saber cómo estás.”

El silencio se hizo en el cuarto, observando cómo el mayor cerraba la puerta y soltaba un suspiro pesado, sin saber cómo responder a eso. Estaba tan cansado mentalmente que ya no sabía ni ponerlo en palabras. Bastante había tenido con las entrevistas donde le habían bombardeado a preguntas sobre sus errores, matizándolos cuando él siquiera los había procesado todavía, recordándole que había quedado cuarto por una diferencia de un mísero punto con algo que podría haber evitado si no hubiera tenido ese problema con el salchow, sacándole también el malentendido tan amargo que llevaba persiguiéndole incluso antes de pisar Sochi y por el cual se había disculpado todas las veces que había podido.

Pero no le sorprendía que Yuzuru hubiera ido a verle, al fin y al cabo nadie mejor que él, y que Tracy y Brian, sabía por lo que había pasado en esos últimos días.

“Duele” hizo una breve pausa, encogiéndose de hombros. “Pero se pasará en cuanto volvamos a Toronto.”

Yuzuru frunció un poco los labios, sabía que estaba tratando de verlo de la forma más positiva posible, pero francamente no sabía cuánto duraría eso. Se giró para volver a mirar las luces de la ciudad ahora desde el cuarto de Javier, que daba al otro lado. Avanzó un par de pasos para acercarse a la cristalera, pudiendo ver el reflejo de ambos debido a la tenue luz de la mesilla encendida.

“Has peleado hasta el último momento, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti” habló finalmente, pudiendo observar cómo la sonrisa de Javier se quebraba un poco.

“Gracias Yuzu, aunque los halagos hoy van todos para ti, has hecho historia, ¿eh?”

“Me habría gustado hacerla contigo.”

Se hizo un nuevo y breve silencio entre ambos donde Javier terminó suspirando y avanzando hacia él. Cuando Yuzuru se giró, acomodó un par de mechones de pelo tras su oreja como hacía siempre que notaba que el japonés se ponía nervioso o necesitaba algo de calma.

“Pero no ha podido ser. Deja de amargarte la noche con lo que me ha pasado a mi, eres campeón olímpico como siempre has soñado, quédate con eso” el tono tan suave del español y las constantes caricias en su cabello estaban ablandándole completamente.

Yuzuru frunció un poco el ceño, demasiado preocupado por el bienestar del contrario como para centrarse en su propia felicidad. “Pero, Javi...”

Antes de poder seguir hablando Javier le cortó posando el dedo índice sobre sus labios, negando indicándole que dejase el tema. Estaba exhausto y lo último que quería era darle más vueltas. “Los dos vinimos aquí sabiendo lo difícil que sería lograrlo juntos.”

Yuzuru exhaló un nuevo suspiro resignado, sabiendo que tenía razón pero estaba tan convencido de que así sería que aún no quería creérselo. Cuando regresó su mirada a Javier se paró a observar con más detenimiento sus ojos. Se veía a leguas lo drenado que estaba con todo lo ocurrido en la última semana. Siempre le había admirado, muchísimo, pero esa noche todos esos sentimientos habían dado un paso más allá. Le parecía increíblemente fuerte por todo lo que había aguantado y cómo lo había llevado, estaba tan orgulloso de él que no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras.

Y no hicieron falta.

Llevó ambas manos a la cuerda que colgaba bajo su camiseta, y sin decir palabra le puso su medalla a Javier, tomándose su tiempo para acomodarla y observar cómo le quedaba.

Javier le miraba atónito, no era la primera vez que Yuzuru hacía algo así especialmente con sus entrenadores, pero en ese momento no había cruzado su mente, mucho menos siendo su medalla más importante hasta la fecha. Bajó la mirada para observarla, sintiéndose cada vez más conmovido por el gesto de su compañero, regresando la mirada a sus ojos sintiendo los propios algo humedecidos.

“No podría haberlo hecho sin ti” Yuzuru habló finalmente, observando la medalla en su compañero mientras sus comisuras se tornaban en una sonrisa llena de cariño y sinceridad.

Javier no dijo palabra, se limitó a apoyar la frente en el hombro del japonés, apretando los labios en una fina línea. Yuzuru rodeó su espalda con ambos brazos, tratando de transmitirle la misma calma que siempre le daba el contrario. Subió una de sus manos a su cabello para comenzar a dejar suaves caricias en este, permitiendo que se desahogara ocultándose en el hueco de su cuello. No tardó en empezar a sentir cómo su piel se humedecía un poco, escuchando al mayor hipar suavemente.

Le había visto llorar días antes cuando se le vino encima todo por culpa de la maldad de la prensa, y siendo sincero verle así le había roto el corazón. Javier era siempre su pilar, quien se mantenía fuerte para él incluso cuando no se sentía bien, y por primera vez podía ser él quien le sostuviera.

Aun así le fue inevitable sentir sus ojos humedecerse. Habían soñado tanto con subirse al podio juntos. Todas las noches que se quedaban hasta las tantas hablando por teléfono, fantaseando sobre cómo sería ese momento. Todo lo que habían sacrificado y lo duro que habían trabajado para estar ahí. A pesar de todo, ambos sabían que no podían quedarse atascados en ese momento, y que eso les serviría para seguir adelante con aún más fuerzas, sobre todo a Javier.

Permanecieron de esa forma durante varios minutos, Yuzuru dejando que se desahogara y lo soltase todo, sin cesar las suaves caricias en su cabello y espalda, notando como poco a poco Javier iba tranquilizándose. Cuando se separó tenía las mejillas algo rojas y humedecidas por las lágrimas, las cuales el japonés retiró con sus pulgares, regalándole una suave sonrisa llena de cariño.

“¿Sabes qué es lo que hace todo esto más llevadero?” Javier rompió el silencio.

Yuzuru negó, expectante por su respuesta.

“Pensar que esto significa cuatro años más entrenando a tu lado cada día, viéndote mejorar, y lograr muchas más cosas juntos” Javier apartó brevemente la mirada, entreabriendo los labios dudando por un momento en si decirle algo a lo que había estado dando vueltas en esas últimas horas. “Si hubiera hecho podio no sé qué habría pasado después, quizás habría competido durante un par de años más y me habría retirado. Que tú eres un crío todavía, pero yo me hago mayor” añadió en su habitual tono bromista que tanto lograba aliviar siempre cualquier momento.

“Uy, cuidado, ¿quiere que le traiga el bastón, abuelo?”

“Qué tonto eres.”

Las risas de ambos resonaron en la habitación, apagándose simultáneamente mientras seguían mirándose.

“Ahora tengo una motivación aún más fuerte, y es que dentro de cuatro años tengo que subirme al podio contigo y hacerte cosquillas.”

“¡Javi, no!” exclamó Yuzuru antes de echarse a reír juntos de nuevo, aprovechando para volver a rodearle con sus brazos. No había nada que quisiera más que vivir ese momento. Como siempre se motivaban mutuamente de la misma forma que se apoyaban, no podía hacerle más feliz saber que se tenían el uno al otro. “Te admiro mucho” susurró finalmente, haciendo que Javier le abrazase con algo más de fuerza antes de separarse para mirarle a los ojos.

Las luces de la ciudad centelleaban tras Yuzuru, y hasta ese momento Javier no se había fijado en las vistas tan preciosas que tenía delante. Aunque no solo de Sochi, sino de Yuzuru en sí. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, no por estar algo humedecidos sino por el cúmulo de emociones que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía varios días. Ya le había visto así anteriormente, pero nunca con tanta intensidad.

Por ello y sin decir palabra, Javier posó una mano en su mejilla con delicadeza, acariciándola con el pulgar sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Observó los labios de Yuzuru entreabrirse suavemente, y fue todo lo que necesitó para, tras humedecer brevemente los propios, juntarlos en un beso completamente suave y lleno de cariño.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras se fundían en ese beso, llevando la mano libre a su cintura para acercarle un poco más a sí mientras los brazos de Yuzuru rodeaban su cuello, entregándose completamente a él. En el momento que sus labios se habían unido ambos habían sido conscientes de la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban anhelando eso, y cómo acababan de cruzar una línea imposible de retroceder, en el mejor de los sentidos. Ninguno de los dos buscó explicación en eso que estaba ocurriendo, era como si siempre hubieran sabido que terminarían así, y el momento había llegado.

Cuando detuvieron los besos y se separaron permanecieron varios segundos mirándose a los ojos, disfrutando de ese momento y de las sensaciones tan familiares a pesar de ser la primera vez que se besaban o tenían ese tipo de contacto.

“Quédate esta noche conmigo” pidió Javier.

Yuzuru no tardó en asentir, si algo estaba deseando era pasar tiempo con su compañero, y qué mejor que en un momento así donde sentía que necesitaban ese tiempo para ellos. Puede que él no compartiera las emociones tan amargas por cómo había resultado todo, pero no quitaba que se sintiera emocionalmente exhausto por igual, y algo triste por la situación. Pero sobre todo, lo que más quería era poder estar ahí para Javier.

“Mhh... En ese caso debería ir a mi cuarto a por el pijama” seguía con el chándal puesto, y aunque podía dormir con este sin problema, prefería la comodidad de las otras prendas.

“Te dejo algo no te preocupes, de hecho pilla lo que quieras. He colocado algunas cosas en el armario pero lo demás sigue en la maleta.”

Yuzuru se dirigió hacia el armario del cuarto dando pequeños saltitos emocionados, rebuscando entre las camisetas de Javier, encontrando su favorita en seguida. Viéndose todos los días se conocía de sobra cada una de sus prendas, sobre todo las de entrenar, pero había una camiseta en concreto que le encantaba cómo le quedaba. Era seguramente de las prendas más básicas que tenía, siendo esta roja de manga corta y algo larga en comparación a otras, pero le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

Escuchó cómo Javier se había dirigido al baño del cuarto para lavarse los dientes, aprovechando para quitarse la ropa que llevaba y ponerse la camiseta que había elegido, viendo cómo por el largo cubría parte de su ropa interior. Saltó a la cama, apoyándose en los codos para poder volver a mirar por el ventanal mientras su compañero terminaba en el baño, quedándose un tanto pasmado con la belleza de la noche y de la ciudad. Habría estado bien salir a dar una vuelta a pesar del frío que hacía, pero prefería mil veces más quedarse bajo la calidez del edredón junto a su compañero, ya tendrían otro día antes de volver a Canadá.

Apoyó la cabeza en su mano, ladeándola un poco al escuchar a Javier regresar al cuarto. O más bien quedarse en la puerta completamente atontado con la imagen que tenía de Yuzuru en ese momento, tumbado boca abajo sobre su cama con las sábanas deshechas, vistiendo únicamente una de sus camisetas que se había subido un poco mostrando así su ropa interior y su trasero que tan visto tenía, pero que nunca se cansaba de mirar. Cuando siguió el recorrido con la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisita ladeada y divertida de Yuzuru carraspeó, intentando volver a sí mismo.

“¿Qué miras, Javi?” Yuzuru preguntó casi que burlándose de él, ya que claramente se había dado cuenta.

“Lo bonitas que son las sábanas de este hotel, deberíamos pedir la referencia que así las pongo en mi casa.”

Yuzuru soltó una sonora carcajada, siempre fascinado con las bromas del mayor.

“Ven aquí” pidió finalmente, haciendo que Javier no tardase un segundo en dirigirse hacia la cama, subiéndose a esta y tumbándose boca arriba a su lado, pudiendo mirarle a los ojos de esta forma.

Nuevamente Javier se quedó completamente prendado con la imagen que tenía frente a él. Yuzuru se encontraba mirándole con la sonrisa más suave y tierna que había visto alguna vez en su rostro y ya era decir. Sus ojos seguían brillando como minutos antes, y su cabello se encontraba algo revuelto. Observó cómo permanecía apoyado sobre su mano, notando cómo llevaba la otra a su pecho para trazar suaves dibujos sin sentido con sus dedos alrededor de la medalla. Podía decir que estaban completamente perdidos el uno en el otro, porque desconocía cuántos minutos pasaron de esa forma, simplemente mirándose sin necesidad de decir palabra ni romper ese silencio tan cómodo.

Javier no aguantó más, llevando una mano a su mentón para tomarlo suavemente entre sus dedos y pedirle así que se inclinase hacia él, cerrando los ojos cuando el roce volvió a darse. Si le hubieran dicho que esa noche se encontraría tumbado en su cama saboreando los labios de Yuzuru se habría reído y habría pensado que sería cosa de algún breve sueño que creaba su mente de vez en cuando.

Movió la mano a su mejilla, dejando suaves caricias sobre esta mientras profundizaba un poco el beso, haciéndolo más lento y un tanto apasionado, aunque sin perder la suavidad del momento, simplemente disfrutando de cada segundo.

Cuando se separaron un poco Javier llevó el pulgar al labio inferior de Yuzuru, dejando un par de suaves caricias. “No habré hecho podio, pero me he llevado tu primer beso” habló en un susurro debido a la cercanía y el silencio del cuarto, riendo suave al ver que Yuzuru le apartaba la mirada algo cohibido de golpe, su sonrisa divertida delatando que estaba en lo cierto. Claro que sabía que había sido el primero, el japonés siempre evitaba todos esos temas y hablar de ellos, pero en alguna que otra charla le había confesado que nunca había hecho nada, ni tenía interés en hacerlo. Al menos hasta que Javier llegó a su vida para cambiarle las ideas.

“Siempre fue tuyo, solo que ha surgido esta noche” confesó finalmente Yuzuru, contagiándose con la amplia sonrisa de Javier tras sus palabras.

Yuzuru se incorporó un poco para quedar sentado sobre sus piernas, paseando su mirada por el cuarto. Se notaba que con tantas prácticas y entrevistas no habían podido estar mucho tiempo en las habitaciones ya que estaba algo desordenada, con alguna que otra prenda por aquí y por allá, igual que su propio cuarto. Finalmente se volvió a tumbar, esta vez tapándose con las sábanas y extendiendo ambos brazos para llamar así a Javier y que le abrazase.

Este no tardó en moverse, quitándose los pantalones para estar más cómodo y dejando la medalla sobre la mesita de noche. Cuando se metió bajo el edredón junto a Yuzuru, rodeó su cintura con sus manos para juntarle contra él, dejando un par de besos cortos sobre sus labios. Yuzuru coló una de sus piernas entre las de Javier para poder estar aún más cerca, sabiendo ambos que por la mañana seguramente tendrían que lidiar con una erección, aunque tiempo tendrían para ponerle remedio. Yuzuru cerró los ojos mientras colaba una mano bajo su camiseta, dejando caricias distraídas en su abdomen.

“Gracias por quedarte esta noche conmigo” Javier susurró en su oído, bajando un par de besos inocentes a su cuello.

“No hay lugar donde podría estar mejor que entre tus brazos” las palabras brotaron de los labios de Yuzuru sin siquiera poder pararse a pensarlas, notando cómo se estaba quedando algo dormido ya que no tenía filtro, aunque al fin y al cabo era la más pura verdad.

Javier besó nuevamente sus labios antes de dejar que se acurrucase sobre su pecho.

“Me alegro, porque puedes estarlo todas las noches que quieras.”


End file.
